The Reverse Hero:Ricochet
by ADTLewis123
Summary: One day, as a kid was being picked on in grade school, his quirk, Bounce Back emerged. Along with his friend Luke, Andre aims to be a top tier hero. Will he be able to conquer his demons in order to do so? Follow Andre Lewis (aka Ricochet) on his way to become a great hero. Rated T for language and violence. SYOC. Jiro x OC pairing. First Story
1. Introduction

A/N - I do not own cover art nor do I own My Hero Academia

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

Name: Andre Lewis

Age: 14

Birthday: 29 March

Height: 5'9

**Appearance:**

Hair: Short, Black, curly afro

Eye Color: Black

Skin Color: Mocha

Nationality: African-American, but born and raised in Japan

Quirk: Bounce Back - Can take any physical attack and reflect it back at an opponent in a form of purple energy (Does not mean he absorbs the attack). Can also use his own life energy as substitute. This energy's potential is unlimited, however different energy forms require different amounts of stamina.

Drawback: Exerting to much power can cause muscle tears and/or bone breaks/fractures. Complex forms of his energy require more stamina. Also, after using his own life energy too long passes out from exhaustion, or if over exerted, death.

Combat Style: Kick-Boxing

Likes: Pizza, Video games, Music, Singing, making music

Dislikes: annoying people, perverts, disrespectful people

Power: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

**OC #2**

Name: Luke Janus

Age: 15

Birthday: 30 October

Height: 6'0

**Appearance:**

Hair: Short, Black, straight

Eye Color: Black

Skin Color: Light tan

Nationality: Half Indian/Half White but born and raised in Japan

Quirk: Illusion- Can use illusion magic, close up magic, can pickpocket, is an escapist, basically a type of visual manipulation.

Drawback: Using ability too long strains his eyesight, and after using Encore he gets a splitting headache

Combat Style: Long range

Likes: Working Hard, Card Games, jokes, playing basketball

Dislikes: negative people, slackers

Power: 2/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

**Now after getting all of that out of the way, lets go!**

* * *

**No Ones's POV:**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." said an African-American male

"Neither can I... th-that i'm doing this I mean." said another male who isn't fully American, but isn't Japanese either.

They both look up at the towering building that is U.A., as other students rushes pass them, eager get to get inside to take the entrance exam.

"Yo Luke..." the afro head spoke.

"What's up?" the one named Luke replied.

"Do you think we'll actually get in?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Two kids were seen beating down on a smaller, scrawny kid by the lockers.

"Come on, fight back you shithead"said the lead bully

"Yeah, what he said"said the other bully

As the two were raining down punches on the scrawny kid, something began to happen to him. His deep, black eyes began to glow an ominous purple as a purple aura formed around him. The two middle school bullies began to back up when they saw what was happening.

"Stay the hell...AWAY FROM ME" the bullied one roared has he connected his fist to the lead bully's nose.

There was a bright purple flash and the scrawny kid was on the ground, clutching his right hand, which appeared to be broken. The bully had a shattered nose due to the punch that came from the kid he was picking on.

"Wha...?" said the shy kid as he blacked out from the pain.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

'Man, he's really on edge. I don't know how he keeps a level head' I thought.

I knew I had to cheer him up, knowing him, he'll be completely out of it and won't pass the exam.

"Well I'll make it, but I don't know about a dumbass like you, Andre." I joked, hoping to make him laugh

**Andre's POV**

As Luke laughed, I couldn't help but to smirk as well.

"Last time I checked, I whooped your ass the last time we fought." I shot back

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking. By the end of this year, I'll be leagues ahead of you" he said, obviously annoyed.

I gave him a taunting smile, and dodged his punch, which was very slow.

"You might want to increase your strike speed, if you want to become a pro that is." I taunted once again.

As we walked to the entrance of the school, I bumped into a short, green haired kid and stopped him from falling.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I-I-I didn't s-see you th-there." The green-haired kid stuttered out.

'Man this kid is awkward' I mentally cringed.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." I said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Wow that's twice today! You sure are unlucky!" said a brown-haired girl with a bob cut that goes down to her shoulder.

She half-startled me, i'm not gonna lie. Where did she come from? I shook off the feeling to ask her what her name was.

"Wh-Who are YOU?" Luke said, equally as surprised as I was.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to introduce myself" She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka"

"The name's Andre Lewis"

"Yo, I'm Luke Janus"

"Who are you Greenie?" I asked the kid, who seemed to be freaking out because Ochako was standing so close to him.

'Honestly, I'd be doing the same thing' I laughed to myself.

"I'm I-Izuku M-Midoriya" he replied.

"Well Izuku, and Ochako, lets head inside before we're late for the test." I said

"HAI!" we all said as we sprinted up the steps and into U.A. eager to become heroes.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed the First Chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I'll try to consistently update as I know it's frustrating when a story doesn't update. **

**Also, as you see by the stats, Andre and Luke have a total of 16/25 putting them on par with Denki and Ochako. However, Luke's Technique rivals that of Shoto and Katsuki.**

**In terms of SYOC, I will be doing SYOC, some may end up in Class 1-B or Gen Ed. maybe one of them in Class 1-A. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**I can't wait to see where this story goes, I've got so many different ideas, however I don't wanna stray from canon.**

**But until then, ADT, out.**


	2. The Entrance Exam: Prologue

**A/N - I do not own cover art nor do I own My Hero Academia**

**Also, shout out to ThrowingMeerkat for his OC to use in this episode, who will be appearing more often, I hope I did him justice.**

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV **

**"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!"** said a yellow-haired pro hero.

However, he got nothing in return but silence from the students taking the exam.

**Andre's POV**

As Present Mic was giving instruction for the entrance exam, I noticed that myself and Luke were in two different testing locations.

"Dang, I didn't think they'd put us in two different testing locations."I sighed

"Well, it's probably because we went to the same school." Luke guessed

**"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE TYPES OF FAUX VILLAINS…"**

_click click click..._

"What is that sound?" Luke asked, visibly annoyed by it.

_click click click…_

I saw Luke look to his left to find a pale white kid with scruffy, brown hair clicking his teeth together.

**Luke's POV**

'Wow this kid is short. Why are his eyes closed though?' I thought.

"Hey kid, wake up." I said as I shook him awake

The kid didn't open his eyes, nor did he flinch, he just turned to look at the Illusion quirk user ande smiled.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" the brown haired kid replied

"I mean pay attention so you don't any information."

"I've been awake this whole time. I just can't see well. Sorry to be a bother." The pale boy replied as he tapped his eyes while smiling.

'Ohhhh, so he's blind. Got it.'

Wait, if he's blind then why is he taking the test? Maybe I should ask him? Nah, I should probably ask Andre if I should ask him.

**Andre POV**

Luke looked at me for help and I just facepalmed, unfortunately knowing the next question that he was going to ask the strange kid.

'But that's what I get for being friends with an idiot' I internally sighed

Luke then turned to the overly-happy kid to ask his question.

"So kid, if you're blind, why are you taking the entrance exam?" Luke asked

For a brief second I could've sworn that the kid looked like he was gonna kill Luke, but then he put on a smile and regained his composure.

"I'm not_ blind_, and even if I was, it wouldn't hinder me." The messy-haired kid replied, still smiling.

"Also, my name is Barry Munro, so you can stop calling me kid, especially considering that we're the same age." the one now named Barry spat, his smile fading as he began to open his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he gave a stare that even his mother couldn't love. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to glow. I avoided his gaze, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his death stare. As I looked up, he was still gazing at Luke, who was terrified of Barry. Barry then whispered something to Luke which I couldn't make out. As Luke slowly turned back to face forward, Barry close his eyes and resumed his smiling ways.

'Thank god that's over' I exhaled. Then I turned to Luke to see how he's doing, considering he was shaking in fear.

"What'd he tell you?" I asked, wanting to know what happened.

Luke simply looked at Barry, then shook his head at me, and continued facing forward.

'Damn. Now I'm curious, I guess I'll have to ask Barry' I thought, shuddering at the thought of his blue-eyed death stare.

"May I ask a question?!" shouted a tall, blue haired guy

'He seems like he has a stick up his ass at all times' I joked

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair" He pointed at Midoriya. "You've been muttering this whole time.

It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" he yelled as he pointed at Greenie.

"I-I'm sorry" Izuku said

"Nah don't apologize Greenie you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Mr. Family Legacy over here doesn't know when to pull his head out of his ass because he uses it as a _hat_." I announced as I stood up, gaining snickers from the other applicants.

"Get 'em" Luke chimed in next to me, catching me off-guard

"Why would you address me in such manner if you are wanting to be a pro? That type of language is a disgrace to the alumn-" Lida began to lecture

"Shut it jet leg. Go cry to your brother, Ingenium." Luke piped up next to me

'Well he's back to normal' I thought as we both laughed at Lida's expense, as did the rest of the applicants

"Okay, okay, Examinees Number 7111, 6843, and 6842." Present Mic said, calming everyone down "Thanks for the great message."

As Present Mic continued to explain the practical exam, I sat down in my seat, obviously proud of my handiwork as I fist-bumped Luke. To my right was a girl with purple hair and earbud plugs for earlobes who was visibly annoyed by my antics, as she scoffed at me and faced forward.

'Wow, tough crowd' I thought to myself, as I continued to listen to Present Mic talk about the practical exam.

**"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"** Exclaimed Present Mic as he wrapped up the instruction.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I'll try to consistently update as I know it's frustrating when a story doesn't update. The next chapter will take longer to update as I want to write the entire practical exam for Andre, as well as writing events from before the test starts from two different testing locations.**

**Also, we've introduced our first SYOC, what role will Barry play in the ensuing parts of this story.**

**In terms of SYOC, I will be doing SYOC, some may end up in Class 1-B or Gen Ed. maybe one of them in Class 1-A. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**I can't wait to see if I get any more OCs to use at my disposal.**

**But until then, ADT, out.**


	3. The Quiet (kinda) Before the Storm

**A/N - I do not own cover art nor do I own My Hero Academia**

**Also, shout out to ThrowingMeerkat for his OC to use in this episode, who will be appearing more often, I hope I did him justice.**

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

As Izuku walked to the testing location, he thought back to how crazy this day has been for him. The green-haired kid recalled when that gravity quirk user saved him from falling, and

'I wonder if Andre is in the same testing I am in, that would be nice, oh also that girl who saved me from falling the first time, I want to thank her for catching me…' Izuku thought, but also got nervous at the thought of talking to a girl, which caused him to mutter his thoughts into reality, that is, until someone softly chopped the back of his neck causing him to stop his muttering.

**Luke's POV**

'What's with this guy?' I thought to myself.

I looked at him as he eventually realized that he'd been mutterung this whole time, to which he responded with flailing arms and a high pitched apology.

'This kid is never not on-edge' I sweatdropped.

When he finally calmed down I could tell he noticed someone who was standing closer to the gate of the testing area. When I looked closely, I saw it was that brown-haired girl from earlier, what was her name…?

'Oh her name was Ochako, I think' I guessed.

"Why don't you go talk to her Greenie?"

"W-wha…?" He replied in his usual paranoid voice

"It's obvious you want to go talk to her, so just do it" I shrugged

"Yeah, I g-guess I should th-thank her for catching me..." he said as he was gonna continue with his muttering until I chopped him in the head this time.

"Your over-thinking it Greenie, just go thank her." I said as I began to laugh.

"Ahhh yes! You're right! Thanks Luke!" Izuku replied as he gave a determined smile.

'He is an interesting person, I wonder what his story is.' I thought as I began to get more and more curious. Just who is this kid?

**NO ONE'S POV**

As the quirk inheritor began to approach the gravity quirk user, the newest addition of the Iida family legacy misinterpreted his actions.

"And just what do you think you are doing?!" the engine quirk user demanded as he put his hand on the greenhead's shoulder.

"Eep!" was the only sound Izuku could muster, taken aback by the tall, blue-haired guy's actions.

"Are you hoping to mess with that young lady's focus?!" he asked, growing angrier. Before he could continue, another person's voice entered the conversation.

"No he was not trying to 'mess with that young lady's focus'" Luke chimed in, shuffling a deck of cards as he walked to the two hopeful tryouts. "In fact, he was going to thank that girl for helping him" he continued.

"Oh I see." The engine quirk user said, admitting defeat while pushing up his glasses. "Carry on." he muttered as he walked away.

"Th-thanks again Luke" Izuku said, looking down.

"Don't mention it". Luke replied

The quirk inheritor shakily made his way over to the brown-haired girl, who was preparing for the exam, and began to speak.

"Uhhhh Ms. Ochako?"Izuku said, catching the young lady's attention.

"Oh hey Izuku, what did you want?" The brown-haired girl replied with a smile, which made Izuku blush red.

"Oh, uh…. I j-just wanted to th-thank you, you know, for earlier…" Izuku muttered as he looked down, now it was Ochako's turn to blush.

"Oh it was, uh, nothing, you know, but you're welcome…" she finished looking down as well.

Before either could respond, the vocal hero called out.

**"AND BEGIN!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the other Test Location…._

**Still in NO ONE'S POV**

"Hey! Wait up!" said a dark-skinned kid to a shorter, paler kid.

"Hmmm?" The scruffy haired kid replied, turning around with a smile. The same smile that he gave Luke before almost giving the dynamic duo a heart attack.

**Andre POV**

'That smile…..' I thought back to the glare that Barry gave Luke back at the debriefing and got chills, but I shook them off to ask my question.

"I was just wondering, what did you whisper in Luke's ear earlier?" I asked with a hint of fear and curiosity in my voice.

I saw Barry stop to ponder his next response, to which he just shrugged.

"Oh that? It was nothing major." he said as we kept walking.

'Well I guess I won't press him about it' I thought to myself as we kept chatting about the exam.

**NO ONE'S POV**

As more and more hopeful attendees file into the starting area, a very excited girl with horns, pink skin, and curly hair of the same color with black sclera and yellow irises was conversing with a visibly disinterested girl with raven-colored hair and earbud plugs for earlobes.

"I'm so excited for this exam Kyoka, I could explode!" the bubbly girl squealed, to which the less expressive girl responded with a nod. "The boys here are really hot too, so that's a bonus. Especially that one over there." as the pink-skinned girl pointed to a dark-skinned guy who was conversing with a shorter, fair-skinned kid.

"I disagree, he is so childish." the one revealed to be Kyoka stated.

"Oh come on! He was just standing up for his friend."

"He still didn't have to insult him, Mina."

As the two girls argued, a certain spikey haired blond bumped into Bruno while passing by.

"Tch. Out of my way you damn extra." the blond growled as he kept walking.

"Excuse me?" asked Andre

"What?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I heard you right." replied Andre as he walked up to the explosive teen, meeting him eye to eye. "So what did you call him?" Andre questioned the blond, which began to attract spectators.

"I called him a fucking extra because that's he is, and that's what you are as well." the blond stated, setting off mini explosions in his palms, itching for a fight. However, Andre was not intimidated, as he stood facing the blond haired teen, unfazed by his actions.

"How 'bout you prove it." Andre challenged, getting into a fighting stance, as did the foul-mouthed teen.

"I'm gonna kill you, you dumbass" the blond teen spat. As they were getting ready to duel, the R-rated pro hero got the attention of everybody.

**"START!"** the heroine Midnight called out.

"See I told you Mina, he's childish."

"I thought it was kinda hot."

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I'll try to consistently update as I know it's frustrating when a story doesn't update. I had ultimately decided not to write out the entrance exam, as I wanted to show off their quirks during the indoor battles (and quirk apprehension test). Also, I don't want spoil anything, but the indoor battles may have a twist in them.**

**In terms of SYOC, SYOC is still open, some may end up in Class 1-B or Gen Ed. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**I can't wait to see if I get any more OCs to use at my disposal.**

**But until then, ADT, out.**


	4. Results

**A/N - I do not own cover art nor do I own My Hero Academia**

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

"Andre, the mail is here." called out a brown-skinned woman with a black bob cut that barely reached her shoulder.

"I'm coming, just gimme a sec." Andre answered as he bounded down the staircase, still putting on a shirt. Once he got down the stairs, and after he put his shirt on, the curly-headed kid found exactly what he was looking for: his entrance exam results from U.A. High. Before his mom could say anything, Andre grabbed his black bomber jacket and ran out the door. "Bye mom, I'm going to Luke's house, I'll call when I get there." he shouted before closing the door, not even getting a chance to respond.

**Andre's POV**

As I ran on the sidewalk to Luke house, I tripped over someone who was walking in my direction, causing myself and the unidentified person to fall onto the pavement, with me going back first. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into a pair of black eyes, more or less the same color as mine.

'Oh it's that girl from the entrance exam that didn't think I was funny.' I realized as I began to smirk, realizing that she fell on top of me in a precarious position.

"I mean, you're cute and all, but this isn't how I expected my first time to go down." I teased as she turned bright red, realizing the compromising position we were in. She quickly got off of me, allowing me to stand up and dust myself off. There was an awkward silence between us, seeing as she was still bright red, and I was doing my best to hide.

"...sorry." the raven haired girl replied, breaking the silence between us.

"Don't sweat it." I replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. As she began to walk away, I asked for her name, seeing as I'd probably will see her at U.A.

"Hey before I go…." I called out causing her to stop where she was. "I never did catch your name Stoneface." I said as I began to walk up to her.

"Stoneface!" she yelled. "Where'd you get that nickname from jackass?

"First of all, that was harsh." I said, pretending to be hurt. "Secondly, it's because you never laugh at my jokes." I poked her forehead, emphasizing jokes.

"That's because you're not funny." she stated as she walked away, leaving me standing there. However, Stoneface stopped and turned, revealing a small smirk.

"And the name is Kyoka." and with that she walked away.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I was in my room still waiting for Andre to get here so we could open our U.A. letters together.

'What is taking this dude so long?' I wondered. As soon as I asked myself that, the doorbell rang and I hopped down the steps to open the door, knowing exactly who it was. As I opened the door I decided to mess with Andre.

"Ladies and gents, may I present the Late Hero: Mr. Tardy." I joked as I made fake cheer noises

"I will hit you Luke." he growled, which made me laugh even harder. "Whatever, let's just find out our results."

**(Timeskip to after getting results. Andre: 50 villain points, 15 Rescue Points. Luke: 33 Villain points, 25 Rescue Points)**

**Andre's POV**

After we found out we made into U.A. as expected, we were just chilling in his room watching the basketball game that was on.

"So Andre?" Luke asked, gaining my attention. "Why were you late?"

"Uhhh it was nothing major, I just needed to help my mom with something." I said lying, hoping to get out of the situation. I wonder how Kyoka is doing right now?

'Dammit, I should've gotten her number' I mentally facepalmed at my lack of common sense. 'Oh well, I'll probably see her at U.A.'

* * *

_At the Ashido residence…._

**NO ONE'S POV**

After the pink-skinned and raven-haired girls found out they had made it into U.A., they began to talk about how they wished they went to middle school together. However, Mina had noticed that there was something bothering her childhood friend.

"Kyoka, what bothering you?" Mina asked, not afraid of addressing the elephant in the room.

"Nothing ever gets by you, does it Mina?" Kyoka replied, twirling her earlobes while doing so.

"Nope, so just tell me."

As Kyoka explained her encounter with Andre earlier, she began to blush, which Mina took a mental note of. The further Kyoka got into the story, the more Mina began stockpiling her list of things she could tease her childhood friend for.

**Kyoka POV**

"Well that's what happened Mina. Are you happy?" I said, taking a breath, hoping to get rid of the blush I have on my face. Why do I feel this way? Maybe if I ignore him it'll go away.

"So do you like him?" Mina asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Wha? No!" I quickly blurted out. "I don't even know his name."

"So you don't mind if I call dibs?"

"No! You can't just call dibs on a person."

"Why not?" Mina shrugged.

"Because I….." cutting myself off with my hands before I blurted out anything stupid, causing Mina to burst out in a fit of laughter. "Yeah, laugh it up Mina." I said, rolling my eyes, taking the time to think about the situation. I couldn't tell which was worse: the fact that it happened, or the fact that I didn't mind it.

'No! Bad Kyoka! Stop thinking like that!' Blushing hard, I shook my head free of those thoughts, or at least I hope I did.

'I wonder how he's doing….ugh why can't he just leave my mind?'

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I try to consistently update as I know it's frustrating when a story doesn't update. **

**In terms of SYOC, Hero SYOC will be temporarily closed as soon as the next chapter is posted (in 1-2 days) and will be closed until needed again. As usual, some may end up in Class 1-B or Gen Ed. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**Villain SYOCs are now being accepted as well.**

** ADT, out.**


	5. Quirk Apprehension Test

**A/N - I do not own My Hero Academia**

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

_'Hey kid, are you alright? Can you give me a sign?' said the doctor, while the medical staff rushed the kid to the emergency room. 'Nurse Kendo, what is the situation?' he questioned the strawberry blonde nurse who was beginning to read the information to the doctor._

_'Uhh..Name: Andre Lewis, Age thirt-' she began, only to be cut off by the doctor._

_'I didn't mean that, what is his condition?' He demanded._

_'Oh, he asphyxiated himself, as well as shown signs of cutting himself.' she tapped her wrists. 'We managed to stop the bleeding, but he developed convulsions, raised intra-cranial pressure. However we put him under to prevent the convulsions.'_

_'Do we know it was actually the kid and not an outside influence.' the doctor inquired._

_'There's no evidence to say otherwise.'_

_The reverse quirk user shot up from his sleep, panting as sweat dripped down his face. Once he slowed his breathing Andre took a look at his clock on the nightstand._

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"8:05!? Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" he yelled as he rushed to get his uniform on. After he finished putting on his uniform, he rushed down stairs, grabbed a couple of slices of bacon, and ran out the door.

After running for 15 min, Andre reached the school for heroes, looking for any sign of his friend, Luke.

'Damn, he's probably in class already.' the dark skinned hero assumed, walking on to the campus of UA to look for his class. Once he arrived in front of the class 1-A door, he realized how tall the door was.

'Who the hell went to this school, Bigfoot!?' he laughed to himself as he opened the door to see Luke sleeping on the desk. Andre laughed as he silently walked over to Luke desk, rubbing his hands together. As he prevented himself from laughing, he smacked the Illusion artist on the back of his neck, causing him to jolt awake.

"Who the fu-" he started, until he looked up to see Andre howling in laughter while wiping tears from his eyes. Luke attempted to hit him with a 3 of clubs, but the reverse quirk user just dodged it, still laughing. "You suck." Luke growled, as Andre tried to recollect himself.

"Sorry, it was just too easy." Andre said, still trying to calm himself down.

"You guys are so immature." a certain raven-haired girl stated from across the class.

"Sorry Ms. Stoneface, you we wouldn't want you to corrode." the jokester teased, knowing it would make her upset.

"I already _told_ you my name is Kyo-"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" a spikey-haired blonde yelled.

"And pray tell, whom the fuck are you?" Andre replied, still smiling, albeit a more violent smile.

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't stop talking." growled the loud blonde, setting off explosions trying to intimidate the guy in front of him. Not budging, Andre walked up to him and looked down into the blonde's red eyes.

"Oh really?" he asked, cracking his knuckles, "Why don't we pick up where we left off then?" the people in the room watching to see who was gonna make the first move. Then, the engine quirk user stepped in between the two before anyone could make a move.

"You two should not be fighting." he lectured, "You're supposed to want to be heroes, and you are classmates." before Tenya could continue, Andre gave him a cold stare and walked away, putting his black headphones on.

"Tch. Whatever." the blonde muttered, making his way back to the desk he was at and kicking his feet up on the desk.

**Andre's POV**

As I made my way across the class, I saw Barry sitting at his desk reading a book so I decided to sit next to him. Once I sat down, we waved at each other and he went back to reading his book. While I was listening to music, I decided to take a nap.

**Kyoka's POV**

Why did he have to go and sit behind me? What type of game is this world playing? I lowered my head on to my desk with a loud 'thud', catching the attention of Mina.

"What's wrong, Kyoka?" Mina asked, and without a word pointed with my thumb to the jackass sitting behind me. He was leaning back in his chair with his headphones on and his eyes closed. "Aww maybe it's meant to be." I blushed and stuck my earphone jack in Mina's ear as a response. "Haha, that means I was right." She laughed as I growled.

Unintentionally, I looked to his left to see the pale kid from the exams, who was reading a book with his eyes closed. He looked up at me and smiled. I quickly turned away confused as to how he saw me.

"I bet you're wondering how I saw you." he said, scaring the absolute shit out of me.

"Y-yes." I shakily replied. 'Why is this guy so _scary?_' I shuddered, internally.

"It's because I'm not blind."He stated, turning back to his book. I exhaled in relief, glad that I finished this encounter.

**Timeskip**

* * *

Andre's POV

"Ow! What the _hell_!?" I yelled as I jolted out of my sleep. "Who flicked me?" I opened my eyes to see none other than Ms. Stoneface herself. I took off my headphones because it looked like she was trying to tell me something.

"Let's go!" she demanded, popping a vein out of her head as she spoke.

"Why?"

"Mr. Aizawa wants us to put on our gym uniforms and go outside."

"What the hell did I miss?"

"A lot." she stated, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we gotta go get changed."

Once we got out to the field, Mr. Aizawa began to explain his reasoning for bringing us out here. However during his explaining, I tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Yo, I'm gonna sit in the shade, it's way too hot out here. Let me know what we're doing once he finishes talking."I said quietly, trying to avoid Mr. Aizawa's glare.

"I got you bro. You've always been like this: slacking off, yet excelling." he replied as we fist bumped. I went to sit in the shade and relax, and as I sat down, Mr. Aizawa decided to call me out.

"Andre, since you seem to be slacking off, how about you come to the front." Scarf-dude said, causing me to become flustered and angry.

"How about you take that scarf off, considering it's March." I muttered under my breath, generating a sigh from Kyoka.

"What did you say Mr. Lewis?" Mr. Aizawa growled at me.

"Nothing sir!" I said as I gave a mock salute.

"How far could you throw in middle school?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Don't know, I never tried." I shrugged, earning a gasp from Tenya and a scoff from Mr. Aizawa. "Can it, Jet Leg." I spat at the engine quirk user.

"Try throwing it with your quirk. Anything goes, just stay inside the circle." Aizawa instructed. As I stepped inside the circle, I pull out my switchblade knife that I packed, shocking everyone. As I steadied my breathing I made a medium sized gash in my hand, earning a collective gasp from everyone.

**NO ONE'S POV**

As he cut himself, Andre's method earned a variety of reactions from the class.

'What is this guy's deal?'

'I wonder if that's a part of his quirk.'

'I'll have to keep an eye on this one.'

As the blood began to drip from his hand, the reverse quirk user was surrounded by a purple aura. His eyes turned purple, and his black mini-afro became a pale shade of purple. He then cocked back his arm and launched the ball into the atmosphere, prompting Aizawa to monologue.

"It's important to know your limits." Aizawa stated, showing everyone Andre's score of 850.6 meters.

"850 meters, seriously!?" said a spiky redhead.

"This is so awesome!" yelled a blonde with a black lightning bolt design in his head.

"...Awesome you say." the erasure quirk user slowly turned to face the over excited boy, who began to freeze up in the face of the pro hero's gaze. "You have three years to become a hero, and you think it'll be awesome? All right." Aizawa paused for dramatic effect. "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be considered hopeless and will be kicked out of UA." Aizawa decided, delivering a shit-eating grin as he did so.

"**HUH!?**" the entirety of Class 1-A yelled together.

**Andre's POV**

'Is he serious? Nah he's messing around… at least I hope so.' I sweatdropped. 'I mean it's not like i'm coming in last.' I sighed in relief. I looked over to see how everyone was doing with this announcement.

Luke was getting pumped up, eager to start this test. "No pain, no gain?." I said to Luke, cracking a grin as I stuck my fist out.

"No pain, no gain." he replied with a smile of his own, fistbumping me in return. I scour over the class/competition to see who else I could talk to. As I kept looking, Barry walked up to me and we began talking.

"You ready for this Barry?" I asked, trying to figure out what his stance was.

"I'm actually just waiting for this to be over."

"Overconfident are we?"

"No, I just know my strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds to me like you think you're all that." Luke bluntly stated.

"No, I just know I'm better than you."

"Absolutely not!"

As the pair began to argue I noticed that Izuku was standing off to the side muttering to himself. 'He's gonna psych himself out' I sweatdropped as I made my way over to the greenie to cheer him up.

**Izuku POV**

'Punished with _expulsion_?! Oh no, this is bad! In all eight tests? I can only use One For All at either a hundred or zero percent. I can't control it yet! A huge test on the first day of school? What am I going to do?!' I thought, and unknowingly muttered into existence. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Andre's POV**

"Hey bro, don't psych yourself out, you got this." I flashed a smile and gave him a thumbs up. He looked at me with wide eyes. "I mean, you made into UA. So don't think otherwise." I offered a fistbump out to the green-haired kid, which he hesitantly accepted. "See, you got the hang of it man." I said as I patted his back and walked away. I looked back to see him looked at his fist balled up. Man this dude is a character.

**Izuku's POV**

'He…...he fistbumped me? He fistbumped me! No one's ever done that to me before. What does that mean. Oh no! I didn't ask him about his quirk. I'll be sure to ask him next time. But for now I have to focus on this test and making sure I don't get kicked out right away.' I thought as I clenched my fist in determination.

**Kyoka's POV**

I watched as the resident jackass walked away from cheering up that green-haired kid.

'Huh, I guess he's not that much of an asshole.' I shrugged, realizing that I still don't know that guy's name. So I decided to walk up to him and ask, like a normal person….

"Hey jackass, I never asked what your name was." I said, waving as I did so.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet." he said in a british accent.

'Oh yeah, I forgot he isn't a normal person.' I sweatdropped. "So is that a no or…"

"I'm just messin' with you, the name's Andre." he replied with a smile. "You ready for this test?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Mr. Aizawa said, marking the beginning of the Quirk Apprehension Test.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

The first test was a simple 50 meter dash, with the exception that the students could use their quirks (obviously). The first match-up was Tenya Iida up against a girl whose physical structure is similar to a frog. Tenya received a time of 3.04 seconds, while the frog-like girl earned a time of 5.58 seconds.

After a couple of sets, the next two up to the line were Andre and Luke.

"Now don't say anything when I make you look like trash." Andre said, sporting a sly grin while lining up.

"See the problem with that is, I don't lose." Luke shot back. As he did so, Andre made a cut in his other hand, again gaining sickened reactions from the students.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, as he channeled his aura into his legs. Before the reverse quirk user could get an answer, the signal went off. Andre ended up beating Luke with a time of 4.67 seconds while Luke scored 5.04 seconds.

"I told you I'd beat you Luke." Andre said, panting.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Luke said, panting just as much and drenched in sweat. Both internally knowing that they had a long way to go with their endurance training.

The last 50m duo was Barry Mundo and a guy with bright yellow hair with a black lightning bolt design. As they lined up the 'electric blonde' flashed a smile and a thumbs up to which Barry opened his icy blue eyes and glared at the blonde.

'Jeez what's his problem' the blonde shivered. The run ended with Barry getting a time of 5.03 seconds and the energetic blonde securing a time of 7.09 seconds.

"Told you i'd do better than you." Barry teased Luke while walking up to him and the reverse quirk user to goat.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna place higher than you." Luke spat as lightning shot between the two.

* * *

In every event, Andre had to make another cut on his body in order for his quirk to activate, which was evidently shown by the time they got to the long distance run. As the reverse quirk user ran, his vision began to blur.

'Can't *huff* pass out *huff* just...' Andre's thoughts were cut of by the earphone jack user, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Andre, are you ok?" she asked, concern obviously present in her voice. He stopped to give Kyoka a thumbs up, only to fall face first onto the track. Kyoka ran over to check on Andre. "Come on, get up jackass." she said while shaking him, only to get no reaction. "Andre this isn't funny." still no response from him. Luke caught sight of this and ran over to the scene.

"What the hell happened!?" the Illusion quirk user asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't know he just passed out." Kyoka said, beginning to panic as she realized how many cuts are on the African-American's arm.

"He probably just over did it, _again."_ Luke realized.

"What do you mean 'again'." Kyoka asked, making Luke's eyes go wide.

"Uhhh, nothing. I'm gonna take him to the nurse." Luke spat, speeding off before Kyoka could object. Mr. Aizawa noticed this and scoffed at the scene.

'That kid has some serious issues, but he's not hopeless. He needs to learn how to not always rely on his quirk. I guess that's just another thing I have to teach.'

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I want to apologize for the long update wait, as I usually try to keep it shorter than that, but updates will be a week and a half at max due to college applications and getting ready for the school year. Also, this update took longer because it's double the length of the usual chapters. However, the next chapter will be a Class 1-A hangout.**

**In terms of SYOC, Hero SYOC is and will be closed until needed again. **

**Villain SYOC is now open. Some may end up in the LoV or with Overhaul. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**ADT, out.**


	6. New Challenger for Kyoka?

**A/N - I do not own My Hero Academia**

Text:

"Hey!" - Normal Speech

"**Hey**!"-Yelling/Buff All Might

"_Hey_!"- Emphasis

'Hey!'- Thought

* * *

**NO One's POV**

"Is he going to be ok, Recovery Girl?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail asked the elderly pro.

"Yes, he'll be fine sweetheart, he's just resting." Recovery Girl calmly responded. After passing out during the quirk apprehension test, Kyoka and Luke took him to the school nurse, Recovery Girl. However, Luke and Kyoka were visibly confused as to why this other girl was here.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to make sure Andre is ok, of course." she replied. Her teal eyes then shifted back and forth between Luke and Kyoka with a hint of coldness. "And who are you guys to him?" she asked, defensive of the sleeping boy.

"I'm his best friend," Luke said pointing to himself, "and she's one of our classmates." Luke pointed to Kyoka, who has yet to say anything.

**KYOKA'S POV**

I don't like the looks of her. Why is she holding on to his arm like that? UGH, why do I even care!?

"And who are _you_ to him?" I asked, hoping to figure out what her deal was. She paused for a moment, as if she didn't know what to tell us. That just makes me even more suspicious of her.

"I'm_ very_ close to him."

I call bullshit. Before I could challenge her, Andre started stirring. As he began to wake up, the other girl took no time in hugging Andre.

'What the hell is she doing?' I thought as I remembered the first time I ran into him, which brought a tinge of pink to my cheeks.

"Itsuka, what are you doing?" I heard a voice flatly state.

ANDRE'S POV

I didn't even get a chance to wake up before Itsuka pounced on me. This girl is too protective sometimes. "Itsuka, what are you doing?" I softly said, gently pushing her off of me.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away," She scratched the back of her head, "I just got worried because they told me you had cuts on your body and I thought-" she paused and mouthed '_Do they know?_' I shook my head.

"Anyway, how's Itsumi doing?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

**LUKE'S POV**

'Well that was weird' I thought, confused as to why they stopped their conversation so suddenly.

"She's doing really well actually!" Itsuka said, while she still had that bright smile on her face.

"Tell her I said hi." Andre said.

"Sure!"

"Anyway…." I stated, interrupting the two."Mina wanted to have a Class 1-A get together in like an hour."

"How long have I been out?" Andre confusingly asked.

"About a couple days. So are you coming?"

"Yeah. Gimme a sec so I can get changed." Andre said as he shooed everyone out. Then he looked at Itsuka who is sitting on the hospital bed. "That means you too Itsuka."

**-END OF CHAPTER 6-**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Reverse Hero: Ricochet. I want to apologize for the long update wait, as I usually try to keep it shorter than that, but updates will be inconsistent due to college applications and getting ready for the school year. Also, I realized I needed to bridge a gap between when he passed out, to the actual hangout(so its basically a filler chapter). However, the next chapter will the ACTUAL Class 1-A hangout.**

**In terms of SYOC, Hero SYOC is and will be closed until needed again.**

**Villain SYOC is now open. Some may end up in the LoV or with Overhaul. When make your SYOC, do NOT make your quirks OP, also be sure to fill out the form and send it in the review.**

* * *

**SYOC FORM**

Name:

Height:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Quirk:

Drawback:

Combat Style:

Personality/Life Story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power: /5

Speed: /5

Technique: /5

Intelligence: /5

Cooperativeness: /5

* * *

**ADT, out.**


End file.
